1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device having ICs of COG (Chip On Glass) configuration mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
A liquid crystal display employs a COG (Chip On Glass) technique in these years. In a liquid display panel of the liquid crystal display, ICs of COG configuration aligned on a glass substrate, which is an insulating substrate, are connected to a control board via an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-137445 discloses a flat display device employing such an FPC. In a case the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display is laterally long, a lateral width of the FPC will become accordingly long so that it is required to reduce a cumulative dimensional tolerance of panel connecting terminals of the FPC. In dealing with this matter, it has been suggested to loosely set pitches of the panel connecting terminals or to employ a hardly expandable layer arrangement and insulating material of FPC.
However, loosely setting the pitches of the panel connecting terminals will result in a longer lateral width of the FPC and thus in increased costs. On the other hand, reducing the number of layers constituting the FPC (for instance, when a normal CCL (Copper Clad Laminate) is changed to an adhesive less CCL (Copper Clad Laminate) which is stronger against expansion) results in higher costs. In case a plurality of FPCs are provided, it will be possible to reduce the number of panel connecting terminals for one FPC and reduce the length of the FPC so that it is possible to reduce the cumulative dimensional tolerance. However, this leads to a drawback that the plurality of FPCs need to be surface-adhered individually to a worksheet and that an increased number of FPCs at an identical total length will result in increased costs in view of control.